JDE: The Menace of Metal Mouth
by bluecatcinema
Summary: From out of the past, comes a new foe...
1. Under Surveillance

**JDE: The Menace of Metal Mouth**

**Prologue: Under Surveillance**

In the streets of St. Canard, a battle between good and evil was taking place. The Justice Ducks were facing off against a demented rat who wielded a ray gun that encased it's targets in solid cheddar. He called himself "Mr. Cheese."

"Cheese?" Quiverwing Quack asked increduously. "Really? That's your big villain shtick?"

"Impressive device, though." Straight Arrow admitted. "You could use it to put an end to world hunger."

"Like's there's any profit in that." Snorted Mr. Cheese, firing another volley.

"Technology." Sighed Spellbound. "Nothing but trouble, if you ask me?"

"Hey!" Protested Gizmoduck 2.0. "I'm standing right here!"

"Enough talk." Growled Aqueous, dodging another cheesey blast. "Time to put an end to this."

"I don't think so, big fella." Smirked Mr. Cheese.

The villain fired a beam at Aqueous's feet, sticking him to the floor. As he did, Straight Arrow noticed the tank on the villain's back, which was connected to the gun by a hose. As his teammates distracted Mr. Cheese, he came up behind him, and fired a bolt into the tank.

"Now, you feel the full wrath of Mr. Cheese!" The villain roared, turning a dial on the gun's side to it's furthest point.

As Gizmoduck 2.0 advanced, Mr. Cheese fired on her, encasing her in cheddar. But, a moment later, the cheese became discolored, and crumbled away.

"What?" Gasped Mr. Cheese. "How? why?"

"Simple." Smiled Straight Arrow. "I introduced a baterialogical culture into your cheese tank. Turned the whole thing rotten."

"No!" Shrieked Mr. Cheese.

"Yes." Replied Aqueous, grabbing the villain by the glass dome around his head.

"Good work, team." Smiled Quiverwing. "Especially you, SA. Those smarts of yours bailed us out again."

"Just doing my part." Straight Arrow smiled humbly.

Unbeknownst to the Justice Ducks, they were being watched. In a dark room, a shadowed figure had observed the entire battle.

"Very impressive." The cloaked person hissed. "It seems you've done quite well for yourself, old friend."

The person got out of his chair. Approiaching an entire wall of screens, eah one with an image of the Justice Duck on it, he continued his spiel.

"Very soon now, we will meet again." The figure hissed at the largest screen, on which was displayed an image of the entire time. "And I will have my revenge."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	2. Home Invasion

**JDE: The Menace of Metal Mouth**

**Chapter One: Home Invasion**

After turning Mr. Cheese over to the authorities, the Justice Ducks returned to their headquarters. The building had originally belonged to McDuck Industries. Gizmoduck 2.0, in her civillian guise of Felina Crackshell, had used her high standing within the company to obtain the complex for the team's use. In the months since the group's formation, it had been heavily renovated to suit their needs. It now had a full set of living quarters, a computer network linked to the city's emergency lines, a crime lab, and even a waterway for Aqueous to come and go as he pleased.

At the moment, Straight Arrow was inputting Mr. Cheese's information into the Justice Ducks' criminal database.

"Another job well done." He noted upon completion.

Suddenly, the computer screen shut off. Despite his best efforts, Straight Arrow could not turn it back on.

"That's odd." He mused.

"Straight Arrow!" Called Aqueous. "I was about to depart for the night, when the waterway doors sealed themselves. I cannot get out."

"There must be something wrong with the hydraulics." Straight Arrow told him.

At that moment, the lights went out, being replaced moments later by the red emergency lights.

"What's going on?" Quiverwing called through the gloom.

"It must be some kind of technical malfunction." Straight Arrow offered.

"Technology." Huffed Spellbound. "You don't get problems like these from good, old-fashioned wooden doors and candles."

"Again with the tech-bashing." Sighed Gizmoduck 2.0. "Get with the times, wiz-girl."

Suddenly, everything came back on.

"I hope I didn't alarm anyone." Came a voice over the computer's speakers. It was vaguely foreign, but refined, yet strangely mumbled. "I simply wished to attract your attention, and temporarily shutting down the building seemed the best way to do so."

"Well, you've got our attention." Declared Straight Arrow. "Now, what do you want with us?"

"Always straight to the point, eh, Herbert?" The voice chuckled. "I've always admired that about you."

"You must be mistaken." Straight Arrow said nervously. "There's no-one by that name here."

"Don't even bother." Chuckled the voice. "I'd recognise that loathsome face of yours anywhere, helmet or no helmet."

"You still haven't answered his question." Quiverwing interjected. "What do you want?"

"Ah, the lovely Gosalyn." The voice purred. "So strong, so fiery. How you ended up with that simpering fool is beyond me... But I digress. I've been watching you two for quite some time. Your little superhero careers made for some interesting viewing, and this team you've put together made things even more entertaining."

"He knows who you are." Gizmoduck 2.0 whispered to Quiverwing. "Both of you."

"How can that be?" Asked Spellbound.

"Enough of this!" Barked Aqueous. "Show yourself!"

"In good time, my briney brute." The voice taunted him.

Something about the voice's arrogant, condescending manner was familiar to Straight Arrow. It had been years, but...

"Mikaal?" He asked tentatively. "Mikaal Von Mowff? Is that you?"

The waterway doors opened, as in if response to Straight Arrow's question. A small motorboat passed through, bearing a single passenger, swathed in a royal blue cloak and hood, with matching tunic and gold-colored gauntlets and boots. Once the boat reached the small jetty at the side, the figure disembarked.

"I knew even your feeble mind would get it eventually." The figure growled as he approached. "In truth however, I'm disappointed you didn't recognise me sooner. And, in point of fact..."

The figure lowered his hood, revealing a canine face, with a mouth full of golden, triangular teeth, teeth so large, they barely fit in his jaw.

"...You may call me 'Metal Mouth'." He sneered, his lips pulling back slightly as he talked, with the teeth remaining stationary.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	3. Down Memory Lane

**JDE: The Menace of Metal Mouth**

**Chapter Two: Down Memory Lane**

_Five years ago:_

_It was Honker's first day at college, and Gosalyn had come along for the day. After checking out the campus, they arrived at the dorm allocated to Honker and one other._

_"Nice place." Gosalyn smirked. "I can almost smell the nerd."_

_"Very funny." Honker smiled. "You really should do stand-up."_

_"Ah, I'm just funnin' ya." Gosalyn wrapped her arms around him. "So, you gonna miss me?"_

_"Only until I see you again." Honker teased, planting a kiss on her beak._

_"Ahem." Came a voice from behind._

_Honker and Gosalyn parted, beholding a canine in a royal blue formal suit._

_"Sorry to interrupt." He said drolly. "I am Mikaal Von Mowff, and I presume that you, sir, are my roommate."_

_"You presume correctly." Honker extended his hand. "I'm Herbert Muddlefoot Jr., but my friends call me 'Honker'."_

_"A pleasure, Herbert." Mikaal shook his hand. "Forgive me, but I do not believe in using inane nicknames."_

_Mikaal then took notice of Gosalyn._

_"And who is this lovely lady?" He smiled._

_"This is my girlfriend, Gosalyn." Honker explained._

_"Delighted to make your acquaintance, fair one." Mikaal kissed her hand._

_"Charmed, I'm sure." Gosalyn grimaced, before turning to Honker. "Well, I gotta catch my ride back to St. Canard. Call ya soon."_

_Giving Honker a quick peck on the cheek, she left the room._

_"Such a lovely lady." Mikaal grinned. "You are a lucky man, my friend."_

_"I know." Honker nodded._

The Present...

"So sorry to drop in unannounced, old friend." Metal Mouth grinned. "I was in the neighbourhood, as they say."

"Who is this intruder?" Aqueous demanded. "And why is he here?"

"As I have already stated, you may call me Metal Mouth." Metal Mouth said tiredly. "And I am here for revenge."

"Revenge?" Asked Spellbound.

"Yes." Metal Mouth pointed toward Straight Arrow. "On him!"

"Me?" Asked Straight Arrow. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh, don't play innocent." Metal Mouth sneered. "You know full well what you did to me."

_Four years ago..._

_The whole campus was buzzing with activity. McDuck Industries was offering a million dollar research grant to the best inventor at the science symposium. Honker was hard at work on his own creation, when he noticed Mikaal hadn't come out of his side of the dorm for two days. Deciding to check up on his peer, he entered Mikaal's room._

_"Hello?" He called out._

_There was no answer. Honker spotted some blueprints and equations on a table. Looking them over, he realised they were probably for Mikaal's entry for the symposium. He noticed something wrong, just as Mikaal stormed in from the bathroom._

_"What do you think you're doing?" He growled._

_"I was just checking up on you." Honker declared. "You haven't been out for a while, and..."_

_"And you thought you could steal my notes?" Mikaal snarled._

_"No, of course not!" Honker protested. "I was just looking at them! A good thing, too, because I saw a small miscalcuation in your equations..."_

_"Miscalculation?" Asked Mikaal. "Me? I see what you're trying to do. You seek to make me doubt myself, to trick me into changing my perfect equation, so my superior invention will fail, and your inferior creation will succeed!"_

_"I would never..." Spluttered Honker._

_"Save your lies!" Mikaal spat. "Get out of my sight!"_

_"Fine!" Growled Honker. "Don't blame me if that thing blows up in your face!"_

_Honker stormed out, slamming the door behind him._

The present...

"Remember the symposium?" Metal Mouth asked. "How my invention blew up in my face?"

"Yes." Nodded Straight Arrow. "The last I heard, you ended up in the hospital for months."

"Yes." Metal Mouth nodded back. "My jaw had been shattered beyond repair. Fortunately, I was then approached by a gentleman who had suffered a similar malady. That well-dressed rooster fellow brought me to an... organisation that could provide me with a replacement." He ran his hand over the glimmering teeth. "An impressive job, wouldn't you agree?"

"And how exactly is all that my fault?" Asked Straight Arrow.

"You sabotaged my notes." Metal Mouth snarled. "Because you were jealous of my genius."

"What?" Gasped Straight Arrow. "I would have never-"

"You ruined my life." Metal Mouth interrupted. "And now, I'm going to ruin yours... starting with your friends!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	4. Mental Combat

**JDE: The Menace of Metal Mouth**

**Chapter Three: Mental Combat**

The Justice Ducks did not respond well to Metal Mouth's threat.

"You want a piece of us, tin teeth?" Gizmoduck 2.0 sneered. "Then come and get it!"

Metal Mouth threw a small metal disc at her, which produced a massive electrical charge on contact, felling her instantly.

"Next." He sneered.

Spellbound raised her hands, ready to utter an incantation. Metal Mouth also raised his hands, firing an adhesive slime out of the fingers of his gauntlets that covered Spellbound's mouth and pinned her arms to her sides, effectively nullifying her abilities.

"Have you fools not been paying attention?" Metal Mouth taunted them. "I already mentioned that I have been watching you. I know all your strengths and weaknesses, and have created appropriate countermeasures."

"Let's see if your science can counter this!" Aqueous snarled, lunging with his trident.

To the surprise of all assembled, Metal Mouth caught the trident with his hands, holding it mere inches from his chest, somehow matching Aqueous's strength.

"How did you...?" Aqueous groaned with exertion.

"My armor multiplies my natural strength ten-fold, you briney brute." Metal Mouth growled. "Your primitive assault was doomed to failure from the start!"

Metal Mouth pitched the trident, flipping Aqueous into the air. Aqueous, displaying agility belying his size, twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet. As he charged once more, Metal Mouth extended his arm, projecting a beam of intense heat from the open palm of his gauntlet.

"Aaaagh!" Cried Aqueous, as his internal water supplies started to evaporate.

"Fish fry, anyone?" Metal Mouth chuckled.

"That's enough!" Quiverwing yelled, as she and Straight Arrow fired stun arrows at their adversary.

Pushing a button on his gauntlet, Metal Mouth was soon surrounded by a dome of blue energy, which the arrows harmlessly impacted upon.

"Nice try." He smirked. "My turn."

Extending his other arm, he fired a net from the palm, which pinned Quiverwing to the wall.

"Leave them alone, Mikaal!" Straight Arrow roared. "It's me you want!"

"Quite right." Metal Mouth agreed. "I simply wished to ensure they would not interfere in the main event."

"What 'main event'?" Straight Arrow inquired.

"Why, the one where I prove, once and for all, that it is I who possesses the superior mind, not you." Metal Mouth gloated.

"Like anyone really cares..." Straight Arrow mumbled under his breath.

Wandering back to his boat, Metal Mouth pulled out an unusual-looking device. It resembled a old-fashioned turntable, with two helmets wired to either side.

"This is an encephalocombat device." He explained. "You and I will plug our minds into it, and wage mental war. The greatest mind will prove the victor... as if there is any question _who_ the greatest mind is."

"And what will happen to the loser?" Asked Straight Arrow.

"I'm not entirely sure." Admitted Metal Mouth. "Perhaps their brain will momentarily shut down, or perhaps they will enter a coma from which they will never awaken from. I never fully documented the effects."

"Enough talk." Straight Arrow set his jaw. "Let's do this."

"No!" Cried Quiverwing. "Don't."

"I have to do this." Straight Arrow told. "Just trust me... and know that I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Quiverwing said tearfully.

"Romantic slush." Metal Mouth shook his head. "Know this, Herbert; When I have broken you, your friends will be mine, to do with as I please... particulary the lovely Gosalyn. I've so been wanting to get to know her better." He smiled at Quiverwing, who shot him a look of pure venom. "Now, let us get down to business."

The two placed on their heads helmets connected to the device, then Metal Mouth activated it.

"Nnnn." Groaned Metal Mouth. "It begins."

"I can feel it." Straight Arrow declared. "Our two minds in battle. But that's nothing compared to what I'm seeing."

"What?" Asked Metal Mouth, his determination momentarily lessened.

"As our minds connect, I can see into yours." Straight Arrow winced.

"And I yours." Grimaced Metal Mouth. "And what a sight it is. Yours was a life of privelige. A cosy home, loving parents, good friends, an alliance with an actual superhero, and most importantly, a great intellect. Nothing like my upbringing."

"As I see." Straight Arrow declared. "You were a peasant child, born with nothing. You had to struggle for everything, even entrance into the college."

"Whilst everything was practically handed to you." Metal Mouth growled. "Everything came so easily to you, didn't it? And you wonder why I hate you."

"It wasn't that easy." Straight Arrow challenged. "There were hardships, as you can see."

"Triflings." Sneered Metal Mouth, sweat pouring off his brow. "If I had the life you had, I could have done so much more. I would have gained the recognition I rightfully deserve."

"No." Straight Arrow groaned, forehead drenched with perspiration. "If you weren't so obsessed with revenge, you could have really done something with yourself. If you could only let go of your petty anger, and small-minded jealously."

"You dare?" Snarled Metal Mouth, before dropping to one knee.

"What's the matter, old chum?" Straight Arrow whispered. "Starting to lose ground?"

"No." Metal Mouth groaned. "I... will not lose to you... you inferior... fool..."

"You haven't changed, Mikaal." Straight Arrow looked down on his former roommate. "Still so arrogant, still so sure of your own superiority... You never even considered the possibility of your own defeat, did you?"

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Metal Mouth, before falling, unconscious, to the floor.

Pulling off the helmet link, Straight Arrow went to free the others.

"Way to go, babe!" Quiverwing cheered, hugging Straight Arrow. "You did it! You beat him!"

"Aye." Nodded Aqueous, much more vigorous after taking a dip in the water. "Yours is truly a powerful mind."

"Straight up." Agreed Gizmoduck 2.0.

"No doubt." Nodded Spellbound.

Straight Arrow loomed over Metal Mouth's prone body.

"Poor Mikaal." He shook his head. "He really was a genius. If only he could have let go of his jealousy and hatred, he could have done something really great with his intellect. Such a waste. Still, I can't help feeling responsible somehow."

"Don't be." Quiverwing put her hand on his shoulder. "We can't help what others do with their lives."

"I know." Straight Arrow sighed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	5. General Hospital

**JDE: The Menace of Metal Mouth**

**Epilogue: Down and Out? **

One month later...

At St. Canard general hospital, within it's long-term coma ward, two nurses were attending to their most mysterious guest. He lay in the bed, wrapped in soft linen, a brain activty monitor at his bedside steadily beeping, while the nurses looked over him.

"Strange, really." One nurse said to the other. "I was working late one night, when the call buzzer rang. I went to the door, and found him, completely comatose, wearing nothing but boxers and a vest."

"Weird." Said the younger nurse. "And no-one knows who he is?"

"Not a one." Sighed the elder nurse. "His medical stats don't match any of our records."

"I'm guessing dental records were out of the question?" The young nurse sneaked a glance at the patient's large, golden teeth.

"Indeed." Agreed the elder. "I know it's the fashion these days to have a "grill", but really, that's taking things a little too far."

"Oh, well." Sighed the younger nurse. "Time for lunch, anyway."

The two made their way out of the coma ward.

"You know who I saw on the news this morning?" The youth asked her elder. "The Justice Ducks! You wouldn't believe what that Straight Arrow did..."

As the young nurse's voice faded into the distance, the patient's hand, limp moments ago, curled up into a fist, bunching the sheet around it. His lips pulled back into a snarl, and the brain activity monitor started beeping more rapidly.

**The End?**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


End file.
